Full Speed Love
by C H A P P Y O N
Summary: Sumary: tatsuki anak yang tomboi yang suka dengan ichigo, tetapi dia ditolak karena ichigo mengnggap tatsuki seperti teman laki-lakinya dan akhirnya datanglah renji yang menghiburnya dan akhirnya mereka jadian


**Full speed love**

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Kubo Taito-sensei

Sumary: tatsuki anak yang tomboi yang suka dengan ichigo, tetapi dia ditolak karena ichigo mengnggap tatsuki seperti teman laki-lakinya dan akhirnya datanglah renji yang menghiburnya dan akhirnya mereka jadian

Warning: Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo, Au, abal-abal

Setelah ada perbaikan sedikit ini cerita dengan kata-katanya

"Maaf tatsuki, aku senang tapi, dibandingkan seorang cewek"

"Aku lebih menganggapmu seperti teman cowokku yang lain" Ucap Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti..."

"Arigato sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku"

"Tenang saja, aku juga nggak keberatan kok" Ucap Tatsuki sambil tersenyum

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lalu Ichigopun pergi dari tempat itu

_ "Apanya..." Tatsuki sambil mengenggam tangannya_

_"Teman cowok"_

Lalu Tatsuki menendang pohon itu

DUAGH!

_"Uugh.." _

_"aku juga..."_

_"Pura-pura keberatan, padahal hatiku sakit, seperti orang bodoh"_

_ "Yang namanya patah hati tetap saja sakit"_

_"Biarpun ku kejar cinta itu..."_

_ "Pasti akan hancur hanya dalam sekejap" _

HIKS... HNG...

"Heh..."

Renji yang melihat Tatsuki menangis, lalu muka Tatsuki blush

"Kejadian ini enaknya disebut apanya?"

"Setan juga bisa kacau? Atau setan juga bisa terpukul?"Ucap Renji menghina

Lalu Tatsuki melihat ke Renji yang ada diatas dengan muka marah

"Ah aku tahu! Setan juga bisa nangis" Ucap renji

_ "Dasar renji nanas" Ucap Tatsuki _

"Semuanya salah, Renji, coba kau buka kamus, lebih baik kau ulangi pelajaran dari SD" Ucap Tatsuki kesal

"Seperti biasanya, Tatsuki nggak ngerti candaanku, ya..." Ucap Renji sambil tersenyum dengan nada ngeledek

"Setiap mengatakan sesuatu, kau pasti meledek orang lain!" Ucap Tatsuki marah

"Lagipula, saat begini lebih baik kau pura-pura tidak melihat!"

"Aduh! Aduh!"

"Biarpun melalukukan itu, kenyataan yang terjadi nggak bisa terhapus, selain itu, ini juga nggak bisa kuhindari" Ucap Renji santai sambil bergaya

"Ayo, cepat turun kesini! Akan ku hajar kau!" Ucap Tatsuki marah sambil mengepal tangannya

"Tatsuki juga..."

"Kalau melihat orang yang disukai, matamu nggak akan bisa lepas darinya, kan? Ini karena aku suka sama Tatsuki" Ucap Renji senyum

Sedangkan Tatsuki bengong karena Renji menyatakan cinta pada tatsuki

"Kau boleh jawab kapan saja" Ucap Renji senyum

Dan akhirnya Tatsuki baru sadar setelah Renji bicara seperti itu

"Hah?" ucap Tatsuki kaget

~Keesokan harinya~

_"Payah, memangnya aku akan terjebak dengan lelucon seperti itu, bodoh sekali, pertama-tama aku harus..."_

Belum selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya Tatsuki melihat ke arah Ichigo

_"Hah? Aku kan baru saja patah hati, buat apa aku memikirkan hal itu" ucap Tatsuki balik muka_

Tatsuki tidak sadar bahwa Renji dari tadi melihat dirinya di bawah dengan muka blushing

"Pagi" ucap Renji senyum

Lalu tatsuki baru sadar bahwa di bawah ada renji yang dari tadi melihat dirinya

"HUH"

Dengan cepat Tatsuki menendang Renji yang dibawah dengan aura marah Orang-orang yang di sekitar situ yang melihat Tatsuki dan Renji sangat ketakutan Karena Tatsuki menendang Renji

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah mesra, ya" Ucap Renji ketawa

"Jangan main-main!" Ucap Tatsuki dengan muka blushing

"Aku nggak main-main, walaupun diinjak dan ditendang, kalau Tatsuki yang melakukannya aku anggap itu sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang" Ucap Renji *gila kali ya^^''*

_ "Orang ini senang sekali meledek orang..." Ucap Tatsuki _

"Soal pembicaraan kemarin, aku nggak minat, menyeralah" Ucap Tatsuki tegas

"Hari in makan siang bareng, yuk!" Ucap Renji

"Ukh, dengar, ya, aku paling benci..." Ucap Tatsuki kesal

"Cowok sepertimu yang rambutnya panjang dan merah mencolok, tahu" Ucap Tatsuki marah

Renji yang mendengar ucapan Tatsuki itu berdiam dengan tatapan kosong, sedangkan Tatsuki

_"Ah gawat! aku kelepasan ngomong" Ucap Tatsuki sambil menutup mulutnya_

_ "Bukan masalah sepele begini, maksudku" Ucap Tatsuki _

"Ma..., maaf Renji" Ucap Tatsuki balik badan

"Eh? Kemana Renji?" Ucap Tatsuki sambil mencari Renji karena Renji sudah hilang

KYAA!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tatsuki yang melihat ke dalam ruang PKK

"Ini kan ruang PKK" Ucap Tatsuki dalam hati

Tatsuki yang melihat ke dalam sana, dia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut terpotong berwarna merah, dia melihat ke arah Tatsuki sambil tersenyum

_"Dia? Benar-benar dipotong rambutnya?" ucap tatsuki _

"Lega rasanya, cocok nggak?" Tanya Renji senyum

"Aku pinjam gunting ah, tapi rambutku belum dicat"

AHAHAHA!

"Anggota club PKK yang jadi terlibat, waktu di ruang konseling, aku juga di suruh menghitamkan lagi rambutku, apa kulakukan saja, ya?" Ucap Renji sambil mikir

Sementara itu anak-anak di ruangan itu yang tadi melihat aksi Renji memotong rambutnya itu sangat syok

"sudah, yang sekarang sudah cocok, jangan lakukan lebih dari ini" Ucap Tatsuki sambil menarik baju Renji dari belakang

"benar? Tapi kalau nggak melakukan itu kau nggak percaya aku serius kan?" Tanya Renji

Muka Tatsuki blushing berat gara-gara Renji bicara seperti itu

Dan tak lama belpun berbunyi renji dan tatsuki memasuki kelas mereka

~Saat di kelas~

_"Jadi dia tidak sedang bercanda?..." Ucap Tatsuki_

"Tatsuki baik-baik saja?" Tanya Inoue dan Rukia

"Mungkin" Ucap Tatsuki sambil memegang kepalanya

"Hebat juga, ya, aku dengar dari anak PKK soal aksi potong rambut itu, kelihatannya kau akan repot lagi" Ucap Rukia

"Makasih atas pendapatnya" Ucap Tatsuki lemas

HA HA HA HA

"Tatsuki kau tertawa nggak jelas, tapi Tatsuki kan sudah punya orang yang disukai" Ucap Rukia

"Semua orang juga pasti bersikap seperti begitu" Ucap Inoue

"aku sudah di tolak" Ucap Tatsuki jujur

"Sejak kapan?" Ucap Rukia dan Inoue syok

"..."

"Sudahlah" Ucap Rukia

"Tabah, ya" Ucap Inoue sambil mengelus kepala Tatsuki

"Aku tidak masalah soal itu, sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan" Ucap Tatsuki

"Kalau begitu, kau nggak punya alasan untuk menolak renji kan..." Ucap Rukia

HAH?

"Cowok yang hanya menyukai kita itu berharga, lho! Sekarang sebaiknya kau simpan dulu" Ucap Rukia

"Betul itu" Ucap Inoue setuju

"Itu sama sekali nggak bagus! Aku harus memikirkan soal ini lebih serius" Ucap Tatsuki dengan muka blushing dan teriak

Hah?

"Serius? lanjutannya?" Ucap mereka semua yang mendengar Tatsuki berbicara seperti itu

"Bu..., bubar!" Ucap Tatsuki marah

GUBRAK! BRUK! WAA!

"Aku bukan sedang pidato!"

"Tatsuki mematahkannya"

"Tolong hentikan dia" Ucap Chizuru

Sementara itu Renji asik tidur-tiduran, mukanya di tutup dengan buku

"Oii! Renji" Ucap Keigo

"Hm?"

"Memangnya tatsuki itu bagusnya di mana? Dia itu sama sekali nggak ada sisi lembutnya"

Lalu Renji membuka buku yang tadi sebagai penutup untuk tidur dan melihat ke arah Keigo dengan sinis

"Aku nggak sebaik itu mau memberi tahu, orang yang nggak bisa melihatnya seperti aku" Ucap Renji sambil mencubit pipi Keigo

"Ampun sakit Renji" Ucap Keigo merintih kesakitan

"Ini hukuman karena menjelek-jelekan Tatsuki"

Sementara itu Tatsuki masih sibuk dengan mengamuknya, dia sampai menaiki meja dan saat itu juga datanglah Unohana-sensei yang mengajar di kelasnya dia

"Tatsuki ingat dulu, lebih baik kita putuskan tempat yang akan kita kunjungi di kegiatan kelompok ke taman dekat pantai nanti hari ini harus sudah ditetapkan kan?" Bujuk Unohana-Sensei

_"Aku lupa, ini bukan waktunya mengamuk" Ucap Tatsuki _

"Ma,, maaf Unohana-Sensei"

"Sudah cepat turun dari situ, bersikaplah seperti cewek yang biasanya"

Lalu Tatsuki turun dari meja dan kembali duduk di bangkunya

"Kalau aku sih kemana saja oke, asal sama Tatsuki" Ucap Renji

Tatsuki yang mendengar itu langsung kaget, sedangkan Renji hanya tertawa saja

"Kelompokmu itu beda tau" Ucap Tatsuki marah

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah ayo kita kencan"

"nggak akan! Dasar stalker"

"Ha? Padahal ngamuknya baru berhenti" Ucap Unohana-Sensei yang kewalahan menghadapi Tatsuki

"Iya" ucap inoue setuju dengan unohana-sensei

_"Payah! Payah! Payah! apa-apaan orang ini!"_

~Keesokan harinya mereka pun pergi ke taman dekat pantai~

Semua anak laki-laki yang melihat Tatsuki berdandan ala perempuan biasanya sangat heran, karena menurut mereka Tatsuki tidak pernah berdandan seperti layaknya perempuan dengan memakai baju dengan brenda berwarna pink, rok yang minim berwarna biru, sepatu hak tinggi berwarna coklat, memegang tas kecil berwarna pink, memakai gelang ditangannya dan memakai jepitan rambut yang bergambar bungga

"Waa! Wow! Bajunya melambai, penuh kerutan Tatsuki memakai baju yang sangat feminim, tapi berjalannya masih gagah saja" Ucap para cowok semua

Tatsuki yang mendengar itu langsung melihat yang berkata dengan tatapan marah dan akhirnya para cowok yang tadi membicarakan, mereka pergi karena takut

"Hei Tatsuki! Aku sudah susah-susah memakaikanmu baju itu, paling nggak bersikaplah manis sedikit" Ucap Rukia marah

"Nggak mau, sudah kubilang aku nggak cocok yang begini maaf, tapi aku mau pulang dan ganti baju" Ucap Tatsuki marah sambil terus jalan

Tak lama datanglah Renji dan melihat Tatsuki berdandan seperti itu

"Kau pikir bisa kabur?" Ucap Renji yang ada di depan

"Hah?"

"Daripada pulang dan menyia-nyiakan waktu, lebih baik menghabiskan hari ini bersamaku" Ucap Renji

Muka Tatsuki langsung berubah blushing berat dan dia lari

"Ah, lari dengan sepatu hak tinggi"

Belum selesai Renji bicara, Tatsuki terjatuh

"Nanti kau bisa jatuh, sesuai perkiraanku, kalau Tatsuki yang pakai pasti haknya akan patah cepat atau lambat"

"Hmph"

Renji dan Tatsuki duduk berdua, dan Renji hanya menatap Tatsuki saja, sedangkan teman-teman yang lain pada asik jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota di waktu jam luar kelas

"Apaan sih? Jangan menatapku, mumpung lagi kegiatan di luar kelas, main sana sama yang lain, buang-buang waktu saja" Ucap Tatsuki dengan muka blushing berat karena dari tadi Renji memerhatikan dia terus

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan Tatsuki yang semanis ini, bisa-bisa ada yang mengodamu, aku juga lagi nggak mau jalan kok, jangan khawatir cuma berduaan bergini saja sudah seperti kencan kok" Ucap Renji menggoda

Muka Tatsuki semakin blushing

"Terserah baka!" Ucap Tatsuki dengan muka blushing membalikan muka

"Baka juga nggak masalah" Ucap Renji meledek

~Saat di rumah~

_"Apa-apaan dia? Kencan terus terang sekali sih, dia ini hidup memikirkan apa nya, gimana caranya dibesarkan sampai jadi begini,manislah, kencanlah, aku tidak terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu, kepalaku jadi pusing, fyuh capeknya, haaaaa Ucap Tatsuki sambil tiduran_

_"Akhirnya seharian ini kami berduaan terus, setiap mulutnya terbuka, pasti yang keluar rayuan atau keluhan, sampai lelah aku mendengarnya"_

Tak lama handphonenya Tatsuki berdering dan dia melihat hpnya ternyata Tatsuki mendapat sms dari Renji dan membacanya

_"Sms? Renji, pasti smsnya panjang sekali nih"_

Bunyi smsnya: "Selamat tidur, sampai besok"

_"Kenapa Pendek"_

Tatsuki yang baru sadar setelah begong sebentar langsung membanting hpnya

_"Kenapa apanya? Biar pendek juga bukan urusanku, seharusnya aku lega karena itu bukan keluhan, kenapa perasaanku aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi, aku tahu perasaan ini hanya karena hal kecil, perasaanku naik turun merasa bahagia kemudian marah dan sedih"_

_ "Kau seperti teman cowok yang lain" Ucap Tatsuki yang masih ingat dengan kata-kata Ichigo_

_"Cinta itu hanya akan hancur dalam sekejap saja sama seperti saat aku bertepuk sebelah tangan aku"_

~Keesokan harinya di sekolah~

"Tatsuki"

"Ada perlu denganku?" Ucap Tatsuki no exspression

"Iya"

"Tapi aku nggak ada perlu denganmu"

"Kau menghalangiku aku nggak bisa masuk kelas"

"Nggak boleh"

"Haah, ya sudah aku lewat sendiri"

Renji langsung membanting pintu dengan kakinya supaya Tatsuki tidak masuk kekelas

"Sudah ku bilang nggak bolehkan! Kenapa? Balasan smsku yang kemarin cuma sms kosong darimu, kalau cuma begitu aku gx mengerti"

"Karena maksudnya memang itu, kalau sudah selesai bicaranya jangan perdulikan aku lagi" Ucap Tatsuki

Renji mengangkat Tatsuki dan Tatsuki dan teman-teman yang lain yang melihatnya kanget dengan aksi Renji itu, sambil berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah

"Eh"

Kyaaa

"Tatsuki enteng ya"

"Lepaskan! Turunkan aku! Cepat turunkan"

"apanya yang jangan di perdulikan, wajahmu penuh keraguan begitu, sudah pasti kau berbohong kau pikir aku akan mundur begitu saja"

_ "Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku merasa ragu dan sedang berbohong?" Ucap Tatsuki _

Lalu Tatsuki memukul siku Renji dan akhirnya Tatsuki bisa lepas dari gendongan Renji dan Tatsuki lari meninggalkan Renji sambil menangis

BLETAKKK  
Hueks

Hegh

"Aku lengah"

"Kau ini baka ya, padahal kalau kau pacaran dengan gadis manis biasa akan lebih mudah kenapa harus aku"

"Karena aku suka tatsuki hal sederhana begini, kau masih nggak mengerti?"

Muka tatsuki blushing

"apa nggak cukup kalau cuma kata-kata, lalu aku harus gimana? Beritahu aku"

Tatsuki yang mendengar kata-kata Renji langsung menangis

"Soal itu, aku"

_ "Ketika sadar aku suka padanya, aku langsung melarikan diri, aku takut untuk merasakan cinta lagi walaupun begitu, renji terus saja mengejarku" ucap tatsuki_

"Kurasa kalau nggak dimanjakan kau nggak akan mengerti"

"Manja?" ucap tatsuki kaget mendengarnya

"Dimanjakan gimana? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu misalnya"

Tangan Renji sudah memenggang bibir Tatsuki, muka Renji danTatsuki mendekat dan hampir saja mereka berciuman

"Kau mau melakukan ini"

Tatsuki kaget dan langsung memukul renji

"Jangan besar kepala! Dasar mesum! Rasakan"

"Sakit akhirnya dia berhasil menangkapku"

-The End –

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini...

Butuh waktu 1 hari penuh buat bikin ini cerita...

Untung ini cerita yang aku buat pas hari libur jadinya selesai deh XD

Jangan lupa review'a...


End file.
